SUPER SMASH BROS MOVIE OVA!
by gojidude2
Summary: Blast like mega man, Speed like sonic, Be a hero like wii fit trainer! (those are my quotes by the way) This is a sequel to SUPER SMASH BROS X! and i think i did a much better job at this.
1. Chapter 1

(FIRST I WANT TO SAW I'M REALLY SORRY I LOST WILL IN CHAOS CONRTOL!) Anyway Nega man was defeated by the super smash brothers an everything was normal for wii fit trainer who loved to do things that are not boring and she loves her best friend sonic.(she and sonic became best friends ever since they defeated tabuu in ssb3. wii fit trainer was super fit trainer as her normal blue top was golden ans sonic was strangely dark sonic.

Anyway back to story! wii fit trainer,sonic, mega man were at the beach chilling. Wii fit trainer wearing her normal clothes and same for the 2 blue bubs. Mega man called upon rush, a dog who is mega man's best friend than rush transformed into a hover board. "HEY CHECK ME OUT!" mega man shouted. "don't show off so much that you forget where your looking!" wii fit trainer shouted as she was just laying on a chair and reading a book.

Sonic was somehow play sonic boom for the 3ds. Mega man doing all kinds of stunts which would make you think that another mega man game should be made. He passed by wii fit trainer and sonic.

Mega man kept shouted until wii fit trainer got angry. "EH SHUT UP ROCK!" she screamed.

Than mega man passed but the 2 but time time A BIG OCEAN WAVE CAME IN!Sonic somehow knew that a as going to happen so he used his speeds and move out of the way can went back to playing his game as for wii fit trainer not so much. Than there was a BOOOOMM! a sound so loud that made mega man fall of his board. He got up to see R.O.B flying all over the place. "Not this idiot again" Wii fit growled and mega man went up to her.

"WII FIT! we have to save R.O.B!" mega man shouted. "why should i" Wii fit responded. mega man got upset. "because he needs our help!" "Your the 1 with the flying dog you do something!" Wii fit shouted which made mega man screamed on the top of his lungs.

"SCREW YOU!" he screamed with tears in his eyes that made Wii fit trainer gasped sonic still had his eyes buried into his game. "I'LL SAVE R.O.B MYSELF!"

(You already know where this goes so i gonna skip to this part.) "WII FIT HELP!" Wii fit got serious as she dashed to mega man and R.O.B at great speeds. She was running faster and faster until she formed white blur and saved the 2 robots. "Thanks!" Mega man shouted Wii fit only gave him a warn smile. Sonic finally paused his game to see what was going on. "HEY WAIT!" he shouts as he runs to Wii fit.

(PAGE BREAK!)

"(sign) R.O.B please be careful". Wii fit stated with her hands on her hips as the robot nodded. "well anyway mario is hosting a party for Nintendo's 36th birthday and he would like everyone to help him". R.O.B stated. "Well you still could had used a phone. "but i don't have hands". R.O.B replied to the blue hedgehog.

"Oh come on then Wii fit trainer signaled to the 2 blue buds as they nodded as the 4 walked back to the smash mansion.

sonic:I SWEAR I SEE THIS BEFORE!

Luigi: I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THE NEXT FANFIC WILL BE LESS DEATH DEFYING!

me: I lied SEE YA!


	2. trouble unfolds!

(FIRST I WANT TO SAY SORRY BUT I LOST WILL IN CHAOS CONTROL SO YOU CAN INSULT ME! but not that hard please?)mario was hosting a party to celebrate for saving the world from nega man. "WAHOO! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!" wii fit trainer woke up due to her stomach as it growled loudly. "UGH! I hate waking up on an empty stomach!" She wailed but she decided to go to the smash cafe. On her way their sonic, one of her closet friends greeted her. "HEY HEY Wii fit!" "hey sonic" she relied softly. "Where were you going?" sonic asked. "hehehe got hungry" Wii fit laughed nervously while rubbing a hand on her back.

Sonic rolled his eyes as the 2 went to the cafe. It was completely different, there were party decorations,drinks, even a gaming station. Wii fit turned her head to see mario working on. "hey mario what's going on? She asked with her hands on her hips. "I'm-a-hosting an party for us for taking down nega man" mario replied but sonic stopped him.

"wait? wasn't there a fanfic like this" Sonic asked but mario responded. "i have-a no idea what your talking about". Wii fit randomly shouted out. "OH I LOVE PARTIES!" she was clearly exited until sonic calmed her down. "It's okay calm down now".

Mario laughed but than his laugh quickly faded "Well there is 1 thing wrong" he said concerned. "what is it" Sonic asked. "I-a can't figure out what happened to yoshi my best friend".

"Me too i wonder" Wii fit replied looking up in the sky. Master hand came into the room. "Wii fit! some one wants to see you and mega man. Master hand stated. Wii fit nodded as she walked off. She was in the the smash office with mega man . "I guess you got asked to get here to". he said. "Yep thou i wish however called us would hurry up i'm starving".

"WELL to bad!" The person reviled himself as NEGA MAN! "NEGA MAN!" mega man shouted Wii fit didn't say anything but closed her eyes and smirked. "well well well how have you been doing? Wii fit taunted nega man was getting pissed. "Don't you start with me woman! there is something far more serious going on" Sonic appeared. "and that would be" he asked. nega man got a evil grin as he stated. "but first a little present." 2 negadroids showed fit trainer and sonic looked at each other and smirked as 2 blurs went the negadroids and blew them up.

"oh why am i not shocked". Wii fit asked clearly sarcastic. "you just got lucky anyway you well know about the gaming universe right"? "Tell me something i don't know". Wii fit trainer blurted out which got nega man angry.

"LOOK! SHUT UP NOW!" he yelled. Mario got on the scene and yelp. "BACK FOR MORE EH NEGA LOSER!" mario shouted as he ran up to nega man and punched him in the face but nega man returned the favor by kicking the plumber ad knocking him into a wall.

"LISTEN UP YOU IDIOTS!" Nega man screamed on the top of his lungs. "They gray smash ball deep into planet ninendo is getting out of control and unless if you super smash brothers don't stop it, planet Nintendo is a goner". He looked to see Wii fit,sonic,mario,mega man and all of his negadroids sleep. BBBAAAAMMM! nega man took out his energy cannon and made a real loud sound which got everyone's attention.

"(sigh) Alright nega butt, mario,sonic, mega man you ready?" "Sorry i have work on ssb4" And with that mario walked off leaving a fumed Wii fit. "some hero he is she growled."

"that doesn't matter right now we have to figure out what's causing the grey smash ball to over react". Mega man stated than sonic shouted. "OKAY!"

"alright come on guys!" she shouted as she and the other 2 hero's ran off. "do you think they will return alive"? a negadroid asked. "let's not hope for that" nega man replied.

me: WELL I DONE! WITH CHAPTER 2!

sonic: i already know where this is heading!

Wii fit trainer: Can we please eat now my stomach is trying to digest air

sonic: 1 of these days nega man is gonna use your appetite against you

Wii fit trainer : well until then I STARVED LET'S EAT!

me: that just gave me an idea.


	3. THE BATTLE AGAINST TIME! P1

Mega man pulled out his M plane as he got in the drivers seat, Sonic called shot gun, And Wii fit hoped on 1 of the wings. "AND WERE OFF!" Mega man shouted as the plane went sky high into the air, all of the smashers waved goodbye. "how come they get to have some action" Fox asked. "Because you have a job to do as in working with mario and the rest of us on ssb4, SO HOP TO IT!" Samus shouted at fox.

"daughter of a bitch" Fox growled under his breath. "please be safe you 3" Jigglypuff said. Sonic gave to pokemon a heads up. "YOU GOT IT!" he shouted which made jigglypuff give the blue blur a warm smile. Nega man and metal sonic grinned evil as hell. "To bad that won't happen". Nega man coldy stated.

(PAGE BREAK!)

The plane took off as the 3 hero's were high in the sky. "i don't like this" Wii fit stated as she closed her eyes with her hands on her hips. 'I don't think we should help Nega man". "But we have to if planet nintendo get's destroyed than SSB4 will get canceled, and people will get sad and angry". Mega man replied while sonic chimed in.

"HE'S RIGHT! no really SSB3 wasn't all that great... until i got there".(I gonna skip to the part where the 3 hero's finally get to the heart of planet Nintendo. "ALRIGHT! the heart of planet Nintendo should around here some where". Mega man said.

"THAN LET'S GO!" Sonic shouted but right at that moment a DARK blue blur smashed into the plane. "UH OH! WII FIT HOLD ON!" Mega man shouted as wii fit was holding on as tight as she could. "THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO!" She screamed as the plane crashed landed. "What was that!" Sonic asked but mega man only shrugged. "I don't kn- HEY LOOK! WE MADE IT!" He shouted and he was right there were at the heart of PLANET NINTENDO! "800 miles away from planet Nintendo" Wii fit growled.

"Well i guess that where gonna have to do some old fashion SPEED RUN!" Sonic shouted while Wii fit and Mega man nodded. Mega man was with rush. who was in his hover board mode, Sonic was riding with him to, Wii fit trainer was running at high speeds ans strangely NOT out of breath.

"We should be there at 20 minutes at this rate". Mega man stated while sonic gave the blue bomber a heads up. "OKAY!" "or will be there in 5 minutes like this! she shouted as she grab sonic's and mega man's arms and began to run even faster until she was a speeding white blur. "GAH! HOW CAN SHE RUN SO FAST!" Mega man screamed as Wii fit's speed increased "I TAUGHT HER THAT ONE!" sonic shouted proudly as they were getting there, a bunch of Negadorids showed up.

"OH CRAP! WE'LL HAVE TO SPLIT UP"! mega man shouted to Wii fit who only nodded as she let go of the 2 blue buds. "NOW THIS IS MORE LIKE IT!"Sonic shouted as he began to run at high speeds to. Mega man hoped on Wii fit's back and began to blast some negadroids. "be careful!" Wii fit shouted. "I be careful you just keep running!" Mega man shouted.

Sonic used his homing attack on the negadroids than spin dashed right through 1 as it blew up into a loud explosion. "NEAT!" so after 4 minutes of that they finally Reach Nintendo relics, Which was completely destroyed than looked liked Gojira 2014 payed a visit. Wii fit stopped running as she gasped of air. "(paint paint paint) PHEW! i don't want to do that again" Wii fit trainer signed as mega man nodded. "but on the bright side we made it to the Nintendo relics!" He shoutec.

"GREAT!" Sonic shouted giving a thumbs up. "BUT THIS WILL BE AS FAR AS YOU GO!" The 3 hero's turned to see NEGASTATOR! (FROM MY LAST FANFIC SSBX!)

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD AND GONE!" Wii fit screamed as she began to panic which resulted in mega man slapping her. "don't worry i bet he's much weaker since Fasha, Sonic, and mario beat him". Mega man winked at the pale white woman as shegave back a warm smile.

"ALRIGHT TIME TO TAKE DOWN THIS BASTARD AGAIN!" Sonic shouted as he,Mega man, And Wii fit trainer all got into fighting poses as a great battle was about to unfold

me: This just gets better and better

luigi: Yeah thou what's gonna happen next.

me: i finally decided that my next one will be less death defying I PROMISE!

Luigi: THANK THE TOADS!

nega man: You already said that you potato nosed freak!

rosalina: Now now now nega man that was in called for.

me: SEE YA NEXT TIME SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!


	4. THE BATTLE AGAINST TIME! P2

Negastator took out his blaster and began shooting wild fire bullets at the ultimate blue team. Sonic,Wii fit, and mega man dodge the bullets with so much ease that,they began making funny faces. "WHY YOU LITTLE! HOLD STILL!" Negastator shouted angrily. "Okay enough fun time to beat down this idiot!" Sonic shouted as he flew up to Negastator to kick him but he yelped in pain has he was holding his knee.

"HA! YOU NORMAL ATTACKS CAN'T DO SHIT TO ME!" Negatstor shouted. "OH YEAH?!" Wii fit shouted like a 5 year old. (by the way Wii fit is fifth teen (15) from now on). She flew up to negastator and landed on his face. "HEY GET OFF OF ME!" He shouted as he attempted to punch the pale with woman but she quickly moved out of the way there for making negastator punching himself in the face.

Negastator fell to the ground and making a loud ass thud. Wii fit smirked wildly but that smirk instatntly faded into worry when she saw sonic who was injured. "SONIC! are you okay?!" Wii fit worriedly asked her best blue friend. "I think i'm fine". Sonic replied but the pain was still going but it was fading. "YOU 3 LOSERS CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" Negastator shouted.

"We don't have time to play with this dummy where is the heart of Nintendo?!" Mega man threw wii fit an annoyed look. "it's all fun and games until your best friend get's hurt".

"DO YOU WANT ME TO PUNCH YOU?!" Wii fit screamed at the blue bomber. "ARIGHT CHILL! i think it's just down there!" Wii fit only glared at mega man but than calmed down. "okay! Let's go guys!" Wii fit shouted. "HERE WE GO!" sonic shouted as the pain from earlier was gone. "LETS DO IT WII FIT!"mega man shouted

"HEY NEGADORK!" Sonic shouted which got negastator's attention. Mega man was standing on a high way smirking, while wii fit trainer had a hand on her hip while waving her INDEX FINGER up high. "we have something to take care of so we can finish this play date when we get back!" She shouted but her cocky expression was gone when she saw negastator had sprouted WINGS?!

"YIKES!" Mega man shouted. "HA time to finish you off and finally scrape your annoying ass off my back you disgraceful female ghost!" Negastator shouted. (PLEASE NOTE THAT WII FIT IS NOT A GHOST THAT WAS A JOKE!)

"Wait? did he just say finally?" Wii fit asked, mega man shrugged. Negastator flew towards Wii fit trainer and mega man. "UH OH HE'S GONNA CRASH AH!" Sonic shouted. Wii fit and mega man just got away barely just in time for Negastator to smash himself into the high way, creating a massive thud. "I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THING COULD FLY!" Wii fit shouted as her running speeds began to increase. "this was first tome for me to!" Mega man shouted as he was riding on rush (I didn't forget about rush!) . Negastator got closer and closer to the 2 has he reached his arm in attempt to grab them.

"HAHA! GOT YOU NOW!" he shouted. Mega man closed his eyes, he already knew that was going to happen. "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT MEGA MAN HOLD ON!" Wii fit shouted as she jumped on rush and grab mega man's arm and jumped off.

"NOT AGAIN!" Mega said but to late. Wii fit's speeds increase until her legs formed a white oval has she dashed of before negastator could grab them.

"YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" Negastator shouted as he shot lot's of missiles as bombed the end of the highway Wit fit and mega man intended to go. Wii fit eyes widen in complete shock as she halted really hard,than she fell to the ground. Wii fit tried to get up but every time she did she felt a sharp pain in both off her feet."OW GO MY FEET HURT SO BAD!" She screamed in pain as mega man eyes widen in shock.

"WHO TOLD YOU NOT TO WEAR ANY SHOES?!" "I DIDN'T KNOW I-I-I THOUGHT THAT SUPER SMASH BROS WAS JUST GOING TO BE A ACTIVE CENTER!". She tried 1 more time but she failed. "I-I don't think i can get up!" She shouted which made sonic drown in worry. "(OH NO SHE'S IN TROUBLE WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!)" He screamed in his mind.

"HAHAHAHAHA! TIME TO FINISH THE JOB!" Negastator shouted as his hand formed a gun and aimed for wii fit trainer

Me: I didn't know that people actually like my stuff!

link: Neither did i.

me: (Walks up to link and falcon punched him in the balls)

me: SEE YA!


	5. NEW HERO APPEARS!

Negastator was about to end everyone's favorite wii fit trainer as we know it but, a yellow blur ram it's self to negastator's face, knocking him down and again, a massive ass thud to the ground. Wii fit looked up to see another mega man like person, thou he was red, had a black visor, and had a yellow cape. He is protoman.

"PROTOMAN!" Mega man shouted. "Hurry and save wii fit !" He shouted back. Mega man pulled his energy blaster and shot a bright yellow laser at negastator in the face, than he went up to wii fit trainer. "don't worry this might hurt a little" he stated but he looked and saw wii fit in her most worried face yet. "a-a-a-are you s-s-sure there's not a a-a-a-a-a-another way?" She barely manage to get that out. "i'm sorry but nope" And just like that, Wii fit screamed, "YOW!"

Wii fit had tears in her eyes and the pain was that horrible. "i said i was sorry" Mega man said quietly. "i know it's okay." Wii fit replied wiping a tear away. "hey my feet feel much better!". She shouted while mega man gave a thumbs up. "WHY YOU LITTLE TOMATO!" Negastator screamed while he grab protoman .Sonic dashed to the big menacing robot and from a blue saw blade and sliced negastator's arm.

"Thanks pal i owe you 1!" Sonic shouted. "i think were even". Protoman replied. "GAH! YOU HAVEN'T SEE THE LAST OF ME!" Negastator flew up high in the dark sky. "TRYING TO GET AWAY?!,SORRY PAL BUT I DON'T THINK SO!" Wii fit shouted. "wii fit grab a hold!" Protoman shouted. Protoman grab wii fit's arm and threw her to negastator. "COME ON SONIC TEAM ATTACK!" Mega man shouted. "YOU GOT IT!" Sonic turned into a ball and somehow got himself into mega man arm.

Than mega man shout sonic at negastator as he formed a blue blur, and Wii fit formed a white blur. They both went threw negastator at the same time "NNNNOOOO!" Negastator shouted. "KKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!" Negastator blew up into a big explosion there for ending the battle.

"MY RED MAN!' Sonic shouted at Protoman. A part of negastator's remains opened up reviling nega man and... PEACH?! "THAT PALE WHITE PAIN IN THE ASS BETTER ENJOY HER MOMENT, because after when she reaches the heart of Nintendo, she'll fight something far more evil than this piece of high tech shit!" Nega man shouted which got peach angry. Peach took out her hammer and whacked the black and red version of mega man upside his head. "What do mean something for more evil than negastator?!are you taking about yourself, YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY FRIENDS OR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Peach shouted with her hands on her hips.

The sun set was rising, Sonic was looking at the sun thinking about his past, present, and future life. "Thanks for saving us!" Wii fit said with 1 hand on her hip, winking at protoman.

"i don't know much about you, so i cut your price in half ". Protoman joked. "GUYS! the sun is setting we don't have to much time left!" Mega man shouted. "Hey what's that?" Protoman asked as they saw a city in a smash ball like shape. "That must be the heart of Nintendo!" Mega man shouted. "i'm real sorry about cutting this short but we gotta go". And just like that she took off. "See you later protoman!" Mega man said as he got on rush and to took off.

"PEACE!" Sonic shouted as he faded into a spin dash and flew off the ground. "hm" Protoman thought to himself. Mega man was riding on rush, while wii fit was running and sonic was just spin protoman appeared. "PROTOMAN!" Mega man shouted. "i can't let a lady got there by herself, LET'S GO!' Wii fit gave protoman a warm smile but sonic got jealous.

"(that girl stealing jerk can suck my chaos emeralds!) Sonic thought in his mind. (Sonic does have feelings for wii fit trainer and is my upcoming fanfic)

"Come on we have to get there before the gray smash ball blow up!" Protoman shouted as he formed a yellow blur. "Wait up!" Wii fit shouted as she formed a white blur. Sonic had to put his feelings aside for a minute as he got serious when he spin dashed into a blue blur. "OH YEAH!" Mega man shouted as he keep flying high in the sky with rush.

me: THIS FANFIC IS ALMOST DONE WITH 3 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!

sonic: Wait did you saw that next one was gonna included me?

me: I don't know where you got that retarded ass lie from SEE YA!


	6. A NEW VILLAIN APPEARS!

The 4 hero's arrive at the heart of Nintendo. "So this is the heart of Nintendo huh?" Wii fit asked with her hands on her hips. "YEP! so let's get moving!" Mega man replied as the 4 dashed off. Sonic and Wii fit were running. (Sonic was running classic style, while Wii fit was doing modern style) And Protoman was flying.

A negadroid saw the 4 on the move aimed his cannon, aiming for Protoman. "Neat place for this so called Nega man to live in" Protoman states. "Yeah he really doesn't deserve it he's a jerk in every way". Mega man replied. "And that's why i love to annoy him to no end". Wii fit said while giggling to herself. "well i GUESS!-" Protoman screams as he dodges a red laser.

"oh great more of these losers". Sonic stated. "What the- how come the look so much like me?!" Protoman asked. "Another reason why that Nega man is a jerk, he cloned you". Mega man replied. "When did he do that?! Anyway i take care of these ripoff's you e go ahead." Protoman shouted. "Okay good luck!" Wii fit shouted as she took off.

The 3 blue hero's were finally at the heart of Nintendo, Wii fit ran to shut if off, but while she tried to do that she couldn't the panel she was on was going BACKWARDS! "H-HEY WHAT THE!" She shouted as she tried to run faster. "HOLD UP I GOT THIS!" Mega man shouted as he (Still on rush) flew to the reactor and attempted to shut it off but he failed. "ITS TO HEAVY!" He shouted. Wii fit tried to run even faster but the panel was going faster to. (Just because she is the fastest and the strongest Wii fit trainer there is, doesn't mean she is the fastest thing alive).

Protoman came crashing into a near bye wall. "HOLD UP ROCK, I'M COMING!" he shouted and help him turn off the reactor with only 0:00:01 seconds left. "thanks" Wii fit said with a warm smile making sonic even more jealous. Sonic stuck out his tongue until he stop. He saw a green box about to engulf wii fit trainer. "LOOK OUT!" Sonic screamed as he flew to Wii fit trainer, and punched her in the face knocking her away so the green box wouldn't effect her.

"GAH SONIC!" Wii fit shouted completely worried. "Don't worry sonic i'll have you out there in no time!" Protoman shouted as he was running to attempted to free the hedgehog. "OH THIS IS TERRIBLE!, IF SONIC DIES I COULDN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF!" Wii fit shouted while she began to panic. The green box somehow vanished, than a big explosion happened. Sonic fell helplessly to the ground but lucky for him, Protoman saved him just in time.

The explosion ended with a dark figure was reviled. It was yet another mega man form, but his entire body, was black(like's nega man's but his eyes are blood red),And his eyes were dark purple "Whoa that's weird!" Protoman stated.

"IT'S A ROBOT THAT LOOKS ALOT LIKE ME!" Mega man evil laugh echoed through the heart of Nintendo. It was...NEGASTATOR?! "Are you kidding me!"Wii fit shouted. But with her luck Negastator exploded into atoms. A black and pink blur flew to the ground. Peach began to beat the shit out of Nega man until Wii fit shouted "PEACH!" peach stopped. I get it now so you 2 no good jerks were behind this whole mess!" Protoman shouted which made Peach cry.

"look at that protohead, you made her cry". Sonic stated as Protoman look the other way. "it wasn't me negastator coming back to life, The heart of Nintendo going haywire even the new mega man clone were all of nega man's evil plans!" Peach shouted like a 5 year old.

"SO WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS ALL ABOUT YOU RETARDED ROBOT?!" Wii fit shouted angrily but Mega man and Protoman took some offense. "That was overkill" Mega man said quietly. "HAHAHAHA! I KNEW YOUR PALE WHITE ASS WOULD FALL INTO MY TRAP AND NOW THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL STOP BOTHERING ME!" Nega man shouted. "OH YOU DID NOW!" Wii fit shouted as she ran up to kick nega man but the weird Mega man clone grab her arm and threw her away. She was able to recover and landed on her feet.

"I completed my ultimate project yet, EVIL MAN!" Nega man shouted. "really?" Sonic asked. "i'm really sorry, i ran out of idea's but anyway DESTROY HER!" Nega man shouted. "I got this you 3 stand down no one ripoffs me"! Sonic shouted as he used his super sonic speeds and surprise, Evil man did the same. WHAT THE SOMEONE THAT CAN KEEP WITH SONIC?!" Mega man shouted.

"weird i thought he engulf wii fit" Nega man stated.

me: enjoy!

sonic: So i saw your docs behind your next fanfic and uh WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME!

me: OH you saw them i uh BYE!

sonic:WHY YOU!

me: SEE YA BY! YIKES HE'S FAST LINK HELP ME!

link: go fuck yourself.


	7. THE ULTIMATE BATTLE!

Evil man charged at sonic, but sonic moved out of the way. "YIKES!" mega man shouted as he barely got out of the way as evil man crashed into the ground, creating a explosion."Wii fit gave me a lift!" Sonic shouted to the Pale white woman as she nodded. She took sonic and all her might, she threw him high in the sky as sonic formed a blue blur . Evil man formed a purple blur as well. Everyone watched as the 2 blurs went at it.

"Holy crap that thing is fast!" Proto man shouted. Sonic tried to punch evil man (by the way there are still in the sky) but evil man dodged and right after that he kicked sonic even higher into the sky, than did a ground pound on sonic, crashing him to the ground. Wii fit gasped. "HA! this guy is more bad ass than a thought!" Nega man shouted only for mega man to upper cut him into a nearby wall.

"That's it Proto man get sonic to safety, i taking him down my self!" Wii fit shouted at Proto man. "are you sure? that guy looks-" "NOW!" Protoman stared in complete shock. "She's sonic's best friend there's no mistaking it". He nodded as he went after sonic.

"THAT'S THE WAY!" Mega man shouted only for Nega man to kick him to the ground. "i not just a smart ass you know let's go!" he shouted as he picked up mega man and punched him. "Don't worry rock i'm-" Proto man paused to see negadriods coming. "not coming" he finished .

"come one you dumb ass follow me!" Wii fit man charge at wii fit trainer as she ran out of the Heart of Nintendo and they were at the sea. Evil man flew to wii fit trainer and tries to punch her, but she dodged in a instant. The 2 tried to land hits on each other but both failed. Than evil man vanished. "Where did he go?" Wii fit trainer thought in her head only to get elbowed in the stomach hard. Evil man took wii fit by her leg and dropped her than pulled out his cannon and blasted her out of the sky. (WII FIT TRAINER IS NOT DEAD I REPEAT SHE IS NOT DEAD!)

The battle was over. Back at the battle between Nega man and Mega man, Nega man was getting to drop on him. "HA! told you i'm better than you!" He bragged. "OH YEAH? TAKE THIS!" Mega man shouted as he pulled his blaster and shot out a fist. "what the-" Nega man paused because that fist knocked him sending him far.

"cheap moves you jerk" Nega man stated coldly. He saw Evil man drop by. "NICE WORK! i assumed that you got rid of her?" Evil man nodded "HAHA! YES!" Nega man shouted. "no it can't be" Mega man said in complete shock. "YEAH IT IS NOW EVIL MAN FINISH HIM TO!" Nega man shouted.

Evil man kicked mega man far into the sky as he was ready to finish off the blue bomber. Mean while the Heart of Nintendo, Proto man and sonic were fighting the nega droids. "Get off me you smell like burnt underwear!" Proto man shouted as he punched a nega droid. "hehe nice one" Sonic replied as he did a spin dash threw a line of nega droids blowing them all up ending the battle. "(phew) it's over where's wii fit" Sonic asked. "After you got knocked out she went after Evil man but she lost and mega man is fighting him now". Proto man replied to the hedgehog.

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU GO AFTER HER!" sonic asked angrily. "because she told me to go after you to make sure you are safe". "please move aside" Sonic voice was deeper and more menacing. Sonic skin and shoes turned black as he became DARK SONIC! Dark sonic flew up out of planet Nintendo.

"HEY YOU BITCH SAY CHEESE!" Dark sonic shouted angrily as he punched evil man and knocking him far. "(Cough) sonic" Mega man said weakly, Evil man clearly bust his ass.

Wii fit trainer turned into a white comment and crashed landed into the smash mansion. "Sonic wai-" She fainted and fell to the ground.

me: ALRIGHT TIME THE FINAL BATTLE!

sonic: Cool!

Mario: This is turning out quite well.

evil man: yeah it is

me,sonic,mario: (Turned heads at evil man)

evil man: What?


	8. THE AWESOME FINALE!

Wii fit trainer was woken up by kirby. "HEY HEY!" Kirby shouted at wii fit trainer. "oh hey kirby KIRBY?!" Wii fit shouted. "yeah you kind of crash landed." Mario replied. "you.. YOU! I GONNA KILL YOU!" Wii fit shouted as she began to choke the plumber. "Mama mia!" Luigi shouted as he went in and pried his brother from Wii fit.

"Mama mia what has-a-gotten into you?!" Mario asked."IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, IF YOU HADN'T HAD PUT YOU PRECIOUS GAME ASIDE AND HELPED US! THIS WOULDN'T HAD HAPPEN NOW WOULD IT?!" Wii fit replied angrily. "i'm-a-sorry i have no idea what your talking about" Mario stated shocked at wii fit behavior. Wii fit growled loudly at mario and walked off. "wow something tells me that your never gonna win ladies' man award".Shadow said Mario looked at shadow confused.

"Stupid plumber his games suck anyway" Wii fit thought bitterly in her mind as she walked down the hallway of the smash mansion. "Wii fit!" Marth shouted, along with him were toon link, pikachu, Dk and Boom sonic. (boom sonic is sonic's brother) "Here this might help you" Marth pulled out the grey smash ball.

"HOW did you get this?" Wii fit asked shocked. "ask question later you gotta save my bro and the rest of Nintendo! Boom sonic stated. The 5 pulled out all 5 smash ball ,Fire, ice, wind, earth, and the grey one.

The smash balls began to form a circle around wii fit, her eyes closed as her normal blue shirt was now golden. She is now once again SUPER FIT TRAINER! "thanks i have a best friend to save" Super fit said she he flew into a golden blur back to the Heart of Nintendo. As she got back to Dark sonic, Dark sonic pretty much beat the shit out off evil man who was still standing.

"i glad your okay" Super fit said to the dark hedgehog."thanks now let's END THIS!" he shouted. Dark sonic went up to evil man and punched him into the sky, than kick him to the left. Super fit trainer threw rapid fast punches at evil man, than upper cut him into the air.

"Ready when you are!" She shouted. "hey i was gonna say that!" Dark sonic joked while Super fit trainer giggled. "alright time to finish this!" Dark sonic grab Super fit's arm as the formed a beautiful golden and black ray and went through evil man. "BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" A huge explosion was made the the final battle ended.

"Oh shit" Nega man said quietly as he was staring at the 2. "you tried to kill my best friend, and tried to take over planet Nintendo i not feeling very generous today" Super fit trainer said. "TO DAMN BAD BOWSER!" Bowser rushed at super fit trainer and did his new double feet smash move (the one from SSB4) And knocked her down.

Bowser than created a big pipe and went in to it. "SEE YA LOSERS!" Nega man shouted as he went into the pipe. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Dark sonic shouted as he shot a blast into the pipe, blowing up nega man and bowser. (They are not dead either) "FUCK!" Nega man shouted as he and bowser flew sky high.

"HA! loser" Dark sonic looked at wii fit trainer (who turned back to normal) Dark sonic than turned back to normal as well. "Wii fit are you okay!" Sonic asked. "Yeah, i'm fine" Wii fit said getting up."Thanks for helping me". Wii fit said than she kissed sonic which made him blush a lot. "AH! so cute!" Peach giggled. "Yeah yeah great let's head back to the mansion". Sonic said. "yeah good idea i'm starving' Wii fit stated. "HEY WAIT FOR US!" Proto man shouted with mega man running.

"mega, your okay!" Sonic hugged the blue bomber. "yep" Mega man replied while sonic gave him a thumbs up.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Every one was having a good time at the SUPER SMASH PARTY! Mario did something new this year, he had hosted a SSB4 contest! and let me tel you, you would have to wait 3 hours to play.

"Hey mario" Wii fit said, with her hands behind her back. "Enjoying the party?" Mario asked. "Yeah but i want to say sorry for the way i acted, it wasn't your fault". Wii fit said looking down ashamed at herself for her rash actions. "It's okay i forgive you" Mario said which lighten up Wii fit trainer. "Thank you!" She hugged the plumber. Boom sonic went up the camera (which was recording) "AND THAT'S A RAP!" He shouted.

Me: Another fanfic well done!

Sonic: So what gonna happen now.

me: My first silly fanfic! SEE YA!


End file.
